Впервые в этот вечер
thumb «'Впервые в этот вечер'» (англ. For the First Time in Forever) – песня Анны и Эльзы из м/ф «Холодное сердце». Сёстры по-своему волнуются за предстоящую коронацию: если Анна радуется и мечтает встретить своего суженого, то Эльза беспокоится за то, чтобы её магия льда и снега не вырвалась наружу. Информация о саундтреке * Авторы слов и музыки – Кристен Андерсон-Лопес и Роберт Лопес * Вокал – Кристен Белл (Анна) и Идина Мензел (Эльза), Наталья Быстрова и Анна Бутурлина (русский дубляж) Текст песни |-|Английский текст = Анна: The window is open So's that door I didn't know they did that anymore Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates For years I've roamed these empty halls, Why have a ballroom with no balls Finally, they're opening up the gates There'll be actual real live people, It'll be totally strange. But wow! Am I so ready for this change 'Cause for the first time in forever, There'll be music, there'll be light For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, But I'm somewhere in that zone 'Cause for the first time in forever I won't be alone Tonight, imagine me gown and all Fetchingly draped against the wall The picture of sophisticated grace I suddenly see him standing there, A beautiful stranger, tall and fair I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face But then, we laugh and talk all evening Which is totally bizarre Nothing like the life I've led so far For the first time in forever There'll be magic, there'll be fun For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone And I know it is totally crazy To dream I'd find romance But for the first time in forever At least I've got a chance Эльза: Don't let them in Don't let them see Be the good girl You always have to be Conceal, don't feel Put on a show Make one wrong move And everyone will know But it's only for today (Анна: It's only for today) It's agony to wait (Анна: It's agony to wait) Tell the guards to open up The gate (Анна: The gate) Анна: For the first time in forever (Эльза: Don't let them in, don't let them see) I'm getting what I'm dreaming of (Эльза: Be the good girl you always have to be) A chance to change my lonely world (Эльза: Conceal) A chance to find true love (Эльза: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know) I know it all ends tomorrow So it has to be today 'Cause for the first time in forever For the first time in forever Nothing's in my way |-|Русский официальный дубляж = Анна: Сегодня распахнуто окно, Не помню такого я давно Большой сервиз достали для гостей Блестит начищенный паркет, Люстры хрустальные дарят свет Открывай ворота поскорей! К нам придут живые люди Сложно волненье унять Так радуюсь, что хочется летать Ведь впервые в этот вечер Мы устроим шумный бал И впервые в этот вечер Свет зальёт огромный зал Признаться, я так волнуюсь, Что-то странное со мной Всё потому что в этот вечер Мне не быть одной Надену я лучший свой наряд Парчою юбки зашуршат Всё — эталон изысканных манер Его разгляжу среди гостей Красив он, высок и всех умней, От страха быстро слопаю эклер Мы вместе будем целый вечер Веселиться и болтать О таком боялась я мечтать Мне впервые в этот вечер От волненья не уснуть Ведь впервые в этот вечер Меня заметит кто-нибудь Это глупо, но я мечтаю Любовь свою найти Я точно знаю в этот вечер Должно мне повезти Эльза: Не открывай, Храни секрет, Будь хорошей девочкой для всех Молчи, терпи, Не дай узнать, Одна ошибка Может всё сломать Это только один день (Анна: Мой самый лучший день) Какая мука ждать (Анна: Какая мука ждать) Нам уже пора гостей Принять (Анна: Принять) Анна: Пусть впервые в этот вечер (Эльза: Не открывай, храни секрет) Реальным станет мир из снов (Эльза: Будь хорошей девочкой для всех) Мне дали шанс найти друзей (Эльза: Молчи) И шанс найти любовь (Эльза: Молчи, терпи, не дай узнать) Я знаю, наступит завтра Чреда унылых дней, Но моё сердце в этот вечер Моё сердце в этот вечер Бьётся всё сильней Видео Ведь впервые в этот вечер. Холодное сердце (2013)|Песня на русском языке. For the First Time in Forever - Frozen HD 1080p|Песня на английском языке. ❅For the First Time in Forever ❅HD (Reprise) -Movie Scene Frozen|Реприза на английском. Frozen - In the first time in forever (Reprise) (Russian)|Реприза на русском. Похожие песни * Путь домой Интересные факты * В презентации в июне 2014 года в Williams College (позже опубликованной на YouTube) Лопезы показали, что эта песня и ее реприза были одними из последних песен, собранных для фильма, в июне 2013 года (за пять месяцев до объявленной даты выхода фильма). * Одна из песен похожа на вторую репризу песни Tangled «Когда же жить я смогу начать». Обе песни также несут похожее сообщение; Начало нового этапа в жизни. Рапунцель также играет эпизодическую роль с Флинном в «Frozen» во время песни. ** Интересно, что в репризе «Когда моя жизнь начнется», Рапунцель поет «Как будто впервые», что отражает название песни. * Одной из картин, которые Анна подражает во время прыжка в воздухе, является реконструированная версия «Качели», первоначально написанная французским художником по рококо Жаном-Оноре Фрагонаром, картина, которая очень вдохновила Tangled, по словам Глена Кина, одного из аниматоров. * Перед финальным сценарием оригинальной лирикой были «Там будут настоящие, текущие люди» / «Там будут счастливые, улыбающиеся люди», позже замененные словами «Там будут настоящие, настоящие живые люди». Кроме того, «В течение многих лет я бродил по этим пустым залам» был заключен контракт на «В течение многих лет я бродил по этим пустым залам», «Я надеюсь, что у меня нет рвоты на его лице» стало «Я хочу набить немного шоколада в лицо «(потому что Дисней вернулся к авторам песен и сказал им, что у них не было такого жидкого жидкого текста, который был написан одной из их дочерей, поэтому их дочь выбрала текст, который теперь есть в фильме), и «Шанс покинуть мир моей сестры» был изменен на «Шанс изменить мой одинокий мир». * Эта песня звучит похоже на «Я Вижу Свет» от Tangled в некоторых частях. Например, «Впервые за всю жизнь!» звучит похоже на «''Лишь сейчас я вижу свет''». Однако они по своей сути отличаются тем, что строка «Впервые за всю историю» основана на последовательности аккордов I (тоника), затем IV (субдоминантная), тогда как «И наконец я вижу свет» следует аккордам IV, затем I. Существуют также существенные различия в обозначениях, таких как мелодия и ритм, а также оркестровка, темп и настроение, что делает «Впервые навеки» очень оригинальной мелодией. * В конце фильма и в главном меню домашнего видео эта песня и «Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?» слышны в инструментальной форме репризы «Впервые в вечности», возможно, в конце могла бы иметь глубокий смысл, «впервые навсегда», Анна и Эльза наконец-то воссоединились друг с другом, ворота открыты, и мир и счастье наконец-то восстановлен в Эренделле. * В «Disney's Frozen and Ice» первые ноты песни звучат как коронационные колокола. * Во время песни Анна ест шоколад, похожий на гору Кола из м/ф «Ральф». * Возможная ошибка в этой песне состоит в том, что, когда Анна входит в комнату с картинами, появляются только скамейки и никаких видимых кушеток. Позже Анна прыгает на диване, чтобы подражать «Качелям», который не был виден на предыдущих снимках. * «Холодное сердце: Бродвейский мюзикл» берет репризу, включающую элементы версии «Let It Go» Деми Ловато, хотя и со слегка измененной лирикой. См. также * Do You Wanna Build a Snowman? * Let It Go * Это моя любовь Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни